Elf
Elf The elves of Ellorien were the second race given life by Gaea. It was during the early days of the Dragonmachy, when the chromatic dragons led by Tiamat turned against the celestials and provided the Lords of the Nine with the means to extending their influence beyond the Infernal Plane. The magic of those first elves, the Vaecaesini-irra, helped turn the tide of the war in the favor of the good dragons. This created a bond between the two races that continued through the ages. However, the Vaecaesini-irra felt no such affinity for the prime physical world itself following the Sundering and retreated into the Feywild. There, the Vaecaesini-irra wove arcane energies to create for themselves incredible splendour. A cold and arrogant race by human standards, the Vaecaesini-irra were swift to fall into strife with one another. Wars and vendettas began. Factions of Vaecaesini-irra began to depart from the Feywild, some willingly and others as exiled criminals. The most moral and ethical of the elves established themselves back in the prime physical plane, choosing to create new homes in regions like the Mavre and the Briarwall which offered them natural grandeur and isolation. Calling themselves the ''álfar, ''they later acquired the name of elves in the common human tongue. Over the millenia, the ''álfar ''and the other descendents of the First Elves evolved into distinctly unique species that include the elves, the Fair Folk, and the Drow. Physical Description Elves are hauntingly beautiful with unearthly grace and coloring that encompasses both the human range and shades of copper bronze and almost blueish-white skin. Their hair can be all manner of shades of blue and green as well as rich varients of human shades. Elves had no facial and little body hair, however and tend to dress in elegant, brightly-colored clothing. They are slightly shorter and more slender on average than humans. Traits *+2 to dexterity ability score *elves typically claim adulthood and an adult name around the age of 100 and can live to be 750 years old. *elves range between 5 and 6 feet tall. Their size is Medium. *base walking speed is 30 feet. *Darkvision *Keen Senses: proficiency in the Perception skill. *Fey Ancestry: advantage on saving throws vs. being charmed and cannot be magicked to sleep. *Trance: Elves don't need to sleep. Instead, they gain the same benefit from a deep 4 hour meditation that humans obtain from an 8 hour sleep. *speak, read, and write Common and Elvish Elf Alignments The freedom-loving, self-expressive elves lean towards the chaotic good alignment and are rarely lawful evil. Player character elves can be any alignment, however. Elf Names Elf Subraces The Drow, the evil elves of the Underdark, are found in the Beastiary. Beyond the two subraces found in the Basic Rules, Ellorien has a third subrace: the Desert Elves. *High Elves- Denizens of the magic-rich Mavre, the high elves retained more of the arcane prowess and haughty arrogances of their Fey ancestors than their wood elf cousins. +1 to intelligence ability, proficiency with longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. In addition, you can speak, read, and write one extra language of your choice. Regardless of class, you know one cantrip of your choice from the the wizard spell list with Intelligence as your spellcasting ability.